Secret Of The Clubs
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: What happens when Finn, Jake, and Deadpool call upon some help to discover why their girlfriends are going to a new club in Ooo? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, The Jonny T Factor here with another Adventure Time and Deadpool crossover. This is something that's been on my mind for some time, so I thought I'd go ahead and write it.**

**Again, I do not own Adventure Time or Deadpool.**

* * *

><p>Finn slowly begins to wake up. As his eyes open, he finds himself face to face with a sleeping Marceline. His eyes widen a bit in surprise. Marceline wakes up, then smiles at Finn.<p>

"Morning, Hero." Marceline says, giving Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you in my bed?" Finn questions, confused.

"You were wild last night." Marceline replies, then stretches a bit and yawns.

"What are you talking about?" Finn questions, even more confused. Marceline gets up, revealing that she was wearing nothing but one of Finn's shirts and black panties with a skull on them.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Marceline says, gathering clothes off the floor. Jake wakes up to see her leave the room.

"What's she doing here?" Jake questions. Finn just shrugs, still confused. The two then sniff the air, finding it to be filled with many delicious scents.

"Foooood." both moan, drooling a bit. Both float out of bed and downstairs. Finn then comes to his senses.

"Dude, how are we floating?" Finn questions.

"I don't know." Jake answers. Just then, both fall on their butts. They stand and head into the kitchen. There stands Deadpool in front of the stove, cooking.

"Hey, Wade." Finn greets.

"Mornin', DP!" Jake adds, "Making breaky?"

"Sup, broskies!" Deadpool replies, "Thought I'd get everything ready for brunch."

"Aaww, but I wanted breaky!" Jake whines.

"Chill, Jake, he's making us food." Finn says, as him and Jake take a seat at the table, "Oh, Wade, any idea why Marceline was in bed with me this morning?"

"I have a few." Deadpool answers, "Aaaaawww yeeeeeaaahhh!"

**[**It's a T rating, perv.]

"Maybe she got here early for brunch." Deadpool explains.

"You invited her to brunch?" Finn questions.

"Sure." Deadpool replies, "I invited her, Susan Strong, and Rainbow Dash too."

"You mean Lady Rainicorn?" Jake says.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Deadpool answers, "Less lawsuits that way." Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh man, that's probably them!" Finn states, jumping to his feet and running into the kitchen, "And I haven't even changed out of my pajamas!"

"Not a problem." Deadpool informs, grabbing Finn's pajamas and tearing them off, revealing Finn's everyday clothes underneath. Finn looks at Deadpool in amazement.

"Whoa, how'd you know I was wearing something underneath?" Finn questions.

"I didn't." Deadpool answers, "I'm kind of baffled myself, actually." Jake goes to the door and answers it, finding Lady Rainicorn and Susan waiting.

"Hi, Jake!" Susan greets.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeikeu." Lady Rainicorn adds.

"Hey, girls, come on in!" Jake replies, stepping to the side. The two enters and stroll over to the table that was set. Jake pulls out a seat for each of the women, and they sit down. Marceline enters the room, wearing her normal clothes, with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"What's up, guys!" Marceline greets.

"Hey!" Susan replies, as Lady Rainicorn just nods. Marceline pulls the towel off and lets her long, messy, hair fall down her back.

"So, is brunch ready?" Marceline questions, sitting down at the table, "I'm starving."

"Almost." Deadpool answers, "Just putting on the finishing touches." Finn enters the room and sits next to Marceline.

"There's my little hero." Marceline says, peaking Finn on the cheek.

"Bet you said the same thing last night!" Deadpool yells.

**[**WOOOOO!**]**

Finn blushes a bit. Just then, Deadpool enters, pushing a cart with covered up platters on it. He sits each platter on the table. Then, he pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hungry, bitches?" Deadpool questions, his eyes wide, "'Cause we got all this motha f*CAW*ing food! You like bacon?" He uncovers a platter, revealing a pig made out of bacon. "'Cause I made an entire pig out of bacon!" Deadpool yells, "It's 50% bacon, 50% ham, and 50% awesome! That math doesn't add up? I don't give a sh*CAW*!" Each person at the table looks at Deadpool, confused and a bit nervous. "You like veggies?" Deadpool questions, then uncovers another platter, revealing a twenty layer pizza, "Well, I made the greatest vegetable of them all! A f*CAW*ing all meat topping pizza! Damn, I love America! It's got ground beef, bacon, sausage, chicken, bacon, ham, jerky, bacon, bacon, pork, bacon, and bacon! You like dessert?" He uncovers another platter, revealing a salad made out of candy. "This is an all candy salad!" Deadpool states, "The best kind of salad! We don't use any of that leaf sh*CAW*! And we got all this Nutella _SAUCE _to drown that bitch in!" He then uncovers one more platter, revealing a pile of Hot Pockets. "And we got Hot Pocket." Deadpool says, "Whacha know 'bout heart attacks, haters!" Everyone just stares at Deadpool silently, except Susan, who was awe struck and drooling from the sight of the candy salad.

**[**You think they get Epic Meal Time here?**]**

"Uh… Wade, are you okay?" Marceline questions. Deadpool shakes his head, coming to his senses.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Deadpool informs, "Anyway, let's dig in!" Minutes pass, and the group is has almost finished most of the food.

"So, what's the plan for today, boys?" Marceline questions.

"Well, Wade was gonna teach me and Jake how to hunt down zombies." Finn answers

"That sounds cool." Marceline replies, "Can we join you?"

"Well… it's kind of a guys only thing." Finn explains.

"Oh…" Marceline says, feeling a little down, "…O-okay. Well, maybe we can catch up later on and shred some music?"

"Actually, were going to wrestling with the Vikings after that." Jake informs.

"Then, maybe…" Marceline tries to say.

"Nope." Deadpool states.

"Oh, come on!" Marceline yells, "How comes you guys don't wanna hang out with us?"

"'Cause you're girls." Jake answers, "And guys don't have fun with girls."

"Wae?" Lady Rainicorn replies, shocked and angry.

"No, wait, he didn't mean it like that!" Finn informs, "He just means that guys and girls have different things they like to do!"

"Hey, I like doing things that guys like!" Marceline states.

"Yeah, but you still do things that guys don't." Finn replies.

"Yeah, and you guys don't see Susan complaining!" Deadpool says, pointing at Susan, who was still eating the candy salad.

"Susan's lived in the sewers most of her life!" Marceline informs, "She doesn't know how to be a girl!"

"Wait, I just thought of something!" Finn says, "How about you guys start a girls night out?" All of the women look at each other, surprised.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea, Finn." Marceline replies.

"Susan like Finn idea!" Susan states.

"Naege joh-eun saeng-gag-iya." Lady Rainicorn agrees.

"Then it's settled." Deadpool says, "Now, is anyone else gonna have a Hot Pocket?"

"You know, I've kind of waited to check out that new club in Ooo." Marceline informs, "Maybe we could invite PB, Treetrunks, and LSP to come."

"I see no wrong coming out of this situation." Deadpool states.

**[**Have you even see the title of the story yet?**]**

"I'll get around to it." Deadpool informs.

"Dude, you really need to stop talking to yourself." Jake says.

A few weeks pass, and Finn, Jake, and Deadpool sit in the Tree Fort, playing video games on Beemo.

"Whoa, DP, how'd you do that?" Jake questions.

"When you have the internet, you learn a lot of ways to cheat." Deadpool answers. Just then, Marceline stumbles into the Tree Fort, giggling.

"See you tomorrow night, girls!" She yells, waving outside. She then stumbles, over to the stairs.

"Hey, Marceline, what did you guys do tonight?" Finn questions.

"Like always, Finn, it between all us girls." Marceline answers, heading upstairs. All the men have confused looks on their faces.

"Guys, have you noticed that our girlfriends have been going out a lot?" Finn questions.

"Yeah, man." Jake answers, "What gives? Lady Rainicorn doesn't even have time for our smooching sessions anymore."

"Yeah, come to mention it, Susan has been too tired to cuddle lately." Deadpool states.

**[**Which always comes after Super Sexy Fun Time.**]**

"And Marceline's been staying over here a lot more." Finn replies.

"You don't think it's because of that club, do you?" Jake questions.

"My god, it's as if the club is involved in the conflict of the story!" Deadpool states.

**[**Totally saw this coming!**]**

"Then why didn't you warn me?" Deadpool replies.

**[**Because you never listen to my warnings!**]**

"I would've if I knew that it would affect Super Sexy Fun Time!" Deadpool says.

"Wade, this is serious, we need to figure out what's going on!" Finn informs.

"You're right!" Deadpool states, "To the Deadpoolmobile!" Both Finn and Jake stare and Deadpool.

"Uh... let's just take Jake." Finn replies.

"Whatever." Deadpool says.

A few minutes later, the group reaches a small, pink, castle outside of the Candy Kingdom. It had a glowing neon sign that read 'For Chicks'. They also see a sign that reads 'No guys allowed'.

"How do we get inside?" Deadpool questions.

"We could dress up like girls." Finn answers.

"No way, man!" Jake yells, "I'm not doin' that!"

"Hmm... if only we had a cross dimensional transporter, then we could just find our female counterparts and send them in." Deadpool states.

"Our what?" Finn replies, confused.

"Our female counterparts." Deadpool explains, "We all have them."

"I think DP's broken." Jake whispers to Finn.

"No, Jake, I think Wade's on to something." Finn informs, "And Princess Bubblegum might have something like that."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Deadpool questions, "To the Candy Kingdom!"

**[**Moments later...**]**

"None shall pass." a banana guard states.

"What?" Finn and Jake questions.

"Oh no, you guys are cool." the guard informs, then points at Deadpool, "It's that weirdo that can't go in. He's still banished."

"Look, buddy, I've got 99 problems, but a banana ain't one of them." Deadpool says, "So, how about you step aside, or I'll turn you into a banana split!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" the guard states.

Moments later, the group reaches Princess Bubblegum's bedroom and knock on his door. Princess Bubblegum answers the door, dressed in a pink nightgown.

"Finn, Jake, what are you doing here so late?" Princess Bubblegum questions, then sees Deadpool, "...Deadpool!"

**[**She remembers us!**]**

"Sup." Deadpool greets.

"FRANK!" Princess Bubblegum yells. Just then, the banana guard scoots his way into the hall in a bowl of ice cream, missing his peel.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but he made me into a banana split!" the guard cries. Jake laughs a little.

"Still can't believe he did that." Jake says

"Look, Princess, this is important!" Finn informs, "We need to know if you have a cross dimensional portal thingy?"

"Well, of course." Princess Bubblegum replies, "But why?"

"We kind of need it." Finn explains.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not going to allow that." Princess Bubblegum says.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I threw that party and that it got out of hands!" Deadpool replies, "Also, I'm sorry about the whole eating a servant thing. Now can we use the transporter?"

"No, but I will lift your banishment since you apologized." Princess Bubblegum informs.

"But why?" Jake questions.

"Because the cross dimensional transporter is to dangerous!" Princess Bubblegum answers, "It could cause total destruction to the entire universe!" The three stare at Princess Bubblegum.

"...So, that's a no?" Finn questions. Princess Bubblegum slams the door.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jake questions. Deadpool thinks for a moment.

"I think we should find the transporter and use it anyway." Deadpool informs.

"No way, PB will freak out!" Finn states.

"Okay, then." Deadpool replies, "I guess we'll never be able to figure out what our girlfriends are doing."

**[**Playing to his emotions, good call.**]**

Finn is silent for a moment, as Jake gives him a puppy dog look.

"Fine!" Finn groans.

**[**Works every time.**]**

A few minutes later, the group enters Princess Bubblegum's invention room.

"Oh crud, man, PB's gonna kill us when she finds out!" Finn says.

"Don't worry dude." Jake replies, "Wade's got something figured out. Right, Wade?"

"Of course." Deadpool answers, "One, we find the transporter. B, we get our counterparts. And last, we run like hell!"

"That's your plan?" Finn yells.

"I'm just making it up as we go." Deadpool states.

**[**Like Jonny T's method of writing.**]**

The three soon find a large, circular gateway machine with steps leading to it.

"You think this is it?" Jake questions.

"Either that, or we found the Stargate." Deadpool answers, then presses a few buttons on the control panel. All of a sudden, the machine comes on, and out stumbles a few figures, who are hidden by the massive about of light created by the machine. Finn quickly pulls out his sword, bracing himself for anything to happen. The machine shuts off, revealing a female looking Finn, with a skirt instead of pants, and long, blond hair hanging out of her hat. And there was Lady Deadpool and a female looking brown and white cat.

"Uh, Wanda, this looks the exact same." the female Finn states.

"Yeah, girl, I think the machine's busted." the cat states, in a sassy tone. The three then see the other three, the female Finn and the cat looking at Finn and Jake, all of them shocked.

"I rest my case." Lady Deadpool states.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will the group discover about the club? How will the group solve the issues. Why do I ask these questions when I don't expect any answer? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Secret Of The Clubs. Please Review. Thanks.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of Secret Of The Clubs.**

* * *

><p>The groups stare at each other, two thirds of each of them confused. Finn and his female counterpart look each other up and down, as did Jake and the cat.<p>

"Uh... hi, I'm Finn." Finn greets, still shocked at this new discovery, as he extends his hand.

"Uh.. Fionna." the female Finn replies, shaking Finn's hand, also shocked.

"Sup, I'm Jake." Jake says.

"The name's Cake, honey, and don't wear it out." the cat replies.

"Boobs, how ya been?" Deadpool questions, running up to hug Lady Deadpool, only to receive a katana to the chest.

**[**I think she's doing it wrong.**]**

"You know how much I hate that nickname!" Lady Deadpool states.

**[**_Sexist pig!_**]**

"Ditto!" Lady Deadpool says.

"Well, you know I'm not calling you Deadpool, right?" Deadpool replies.

"Just call me Wanda!" Lady Deadpool growls.

"She doesn't like Wade very much, does she?" Finn says.

"From what I've heard, not really." Fionna replies.

"Mm hmm." Cake agrees. Lady Deadpool pulls the katana out of Deadpool and puts it away.

"So, now that everyone's met, it's time to get down to business." Deadpool informs, "You see, our girlfriends, Marceline, Susan, and Rainicorn have been hanging out at this club a lot lately."

"We know." Lady Deadpool replies.

"What?" Finn questions.

"Our boyfriends have been doing the same thing." Fionna explains, "But we don't know what's going on, because we can't get into the club."

"Huh, so I'm guessing you want our help to do the same thing we wanted you to do for us?" Deadpool questions.

**[**I'm confused.**]**

"Yep." Lady Deadpool replies.

"Cool." Jake says.

"Well, this should work perfectly!" Deadpool states, "Now, let's blow this joint before Bubbleboobs finds us."

A few minutes later, the group is sitting in the Tree Fort.

"So, here's the plan, we disguise ourselves and sneak into the clubs." Deadpool explains, "From there, we figure out what's actually going on and we meet back here."

"Well, that seems pretty obvious." Fionna states, "Why did we have to come here to discuss it?"

"'Cause I wanted to finish the rest of the bacon pig." Deadpool informs, taking a bite out of some bacon.

"So, what's Marceline like in your universe?" Finn questions.

"You mean Marshall Lee?" Fionna replies, "He's pretty cool. Probably the same as yours, only a boy instead of a girl."

"And what's Lady like?" Jake questions.

"Oh, baby, don't get me started on the handsome stallion!" Cake says, fanning herself and blushing, "His long, flowing, gray mane! His lovely black coat! And that horn!"

"Huh, he sounds a lot different than Lady." Jake states.

"And Susan?" Deadpool questions.

"Well, let's just say I fell in love with one 'big' thing, instead of two." Lady Deadpool answers, with a giggle.

**[**_There are kids reading, you sicko!_**]**

"I don't get it." Fionna informs.

"That's enough of talking about our love lives!" Deadpool yells, "Let's just meet back here at 7 o'clock tomorrow night to get ready for the plan! Until then, you guys are staying at Marcie's place!"

**[**Where they can stay up late talking about boy bands, Twilight, their periods, and experimenting.**]**

**[**_HEY!_**]**

"Sounds good to me." Fionna states.

"I'm in." Cake adds. Lady Deadpool is silent.

"Well?" Deadpool questions.

"Can we order pizza?" Lady Deadpool replies.

"Yeeeesss?" Deadpool groans, annoyed.

"And use your account to watch Netflix?" Lady Deadpool questions.

"Yeeeesss." Deadpool answers, even more annoyed.

"And your porn?" Lady Deadpool replies.

"Okay, now you're just pushing it!" Deadpool states.

**[**Just like a woman!**]**

**[**_HEY!_**]**

**[**Oh, shut up!**]**

The next day, the group meets back at the Tree Fort. Fionna was dressed in a blue dress, with blue high heels, and not wearing her hat, showing off he long, golden hair. Lady Deadpool was wearing a red dress with black high heels, and missing her mask, showing off her flawless skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Cake, still wore nothing. Deadpool, Finn, and Jake enter the room, Jake also wearing nothing. Finn was missing his hat also, showing his now short, golden hair. He was wearing a green T-shirt, and blue jeans. Deadpool was no longer wearing his costume, showing off his burnt, cancer ridden, body. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and boots.

"Whoa, what's wrong with your skin?" Fionna questions, shocked.

"And why are you dressed like Wolverine? Lady Deadpool adds.

"Long story." Deadpool answers, "And because I pull it off better than him."

"Dude, why don't you have messed up skin like Wade?" Jake questions.

"An even longer story." Lady Deadpool replies.

"Okay, so how are we gonna get back to the transporter?" Finn says, "PB's probably got it on lock down by now."

"Don't worry, my little friend." Deadpool replies, "I've got it all figured out."

**[**A few minutes later...**]**

Finn, Jake, and Deadpool run through the Candy Kingdom, with banana guards chasing them.

"This was your plan?" Finn yells.

"You clearly haven't caught on yet!" Deadpool says, as they barge into the invention room and rush over to the cross dimension transporter. He quickly switches it on and they jump through the transporter. It quickly shuts off as the banana guards reach it. They all stand in silent for a moment.

"So, did ya hear what happened to Frank?" a guard questions.

Meanwhile, Fionna, Cake, and Lady Deadpool reach 'For Chicks', finding a marshmallow bouncer at the entrance. They reach the door, catching the gaze of the bouncer, blinded by their beauty.

"Allow me, ladies." the bouncer says, opening the door.

"Thanks." Fionna replies, a little surprised, as she and Cake enter.

"Here ya go, Cheech." Lady Deadpool says, flipping a quarter over her as she walks in.

"Thank ya, doll face." the bouncer replies, catching the quarter. The three girls find it dim lit inside. It was full of females from all over Ooo. It looked like an average club to the three, though something seemed familiar to Lady Deadpool.

"Wow, this place is packed." Fionna states.

"I know." Cake says. The girls sit down at a table, as they noticed a group of woman sitting around a large, circular stage.

"Hey, that girl looks a lot like Marshall Lee!" Fionna informs, pointing at Marceline, who was sitting with Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Susan, and Tree Trunks.

"Yeah, and that looks like Lord Monocromicorn!" Cake says.

"It's as if we're in another dimension!" Lady Deadpool states.

**[**_Naw, ya think?_**]**

As the group waits, a thought comes to Fionna's mind.

"Guys, you don't think I'm fat, right?" Fionna questions.

"What?" Cake replies, shocked, "Girl, of course not!"

"Yeah." Lady Deadpool adds, "Your body looks perfect. ...My god, we do only talk about this stuff."

"What's got you thinkin' that?" Cake questions.

"It's just that... Finn's kind of... pudgy." Fionna answers.

"Oh, and what's wrong with beenin' pudgy?" Cake replies, a little offended.

"Cake you're meant to be pudgy, you're a cat!" Fionna informs.

"Oh yeah." Cake says, calming down.

"Hey, being fat is the least of your problems, bubblebutt!" Lady Deadpool states, "I've had to walk around for years looking like an infected from Left 4 Dead. You know how many guys are turned off by that? So, does that make you feel better?"

"Actually, it kind of does!" Fionna replies, smiling, "Thanks, Wanda!"

"I should really give Outlaw a call sometimes." Lady Deadpool says to herself.

**[**_Got his number on speed dial, girlfriend._**]**

Just then, music starts to play in the club.

Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, and Deadpool reach a small, black castle with a neon sign that reads 'For Dudes'. They see a female marshmallow bouncer at the entrance, as they make their way up to it. The bouncer is entranced by the sight of Finn, opening the door for him.

"Allow me, hot stuff." the bouncer says, grinning.

"Thanks." Deadpool replies, "You're not so bad looking yourself." The bouncer rolls her eyes at Deadpool. The club was full of male from all around Aaa. It looked just like any other club, but Deadpool sensed something familiar.

**[**We get it, Jonny!**]**

They take a seat at a table and notice all the male versions of the females of Ooo gathered around a large stage.

"Wow, Marceline looks pretty cool as a guy!" Finn states.

"Yeah, so does Lady!" Jake adds.

"Enough of being confused about your sexuality." Deadpool states, "We're here to figure out what's going on." A thought then comes to Finn's mind.

"Hey, Wade, would it be odd to date yourself from another dimension?" Finn questions.

"That's actually a pretty good question, dude." Jake states.

"Tried it." Deadpool informs, "Waaaaaay to awkward!"

**[**You act like interdimensional incest is soooo horrible, yet you keep checking out her boobage.**]**

"I can't help it, they're so massive and bouncy!" Deadpool replies.

"Seriously, dude, you're freaking me out." Jake says. Just then music starts to play in the club.

"I hope all you lonely men-" a male voice on the intercom says.

"-woman are ready for the main attraction this evening!" a female voice on the intercom says.

"Oh my glob, you guys, it's starting!" Lumpy Space Princess informs, excited. All the women in the club turn their attentions to the stage, to which Fionna, Cake, and Lady Deadpool do the same.

"Introducing For Chicks'-" the female voice announces.

"-For Dudes' very sexy and lovely-" the male voice announces.

"-handsome men of Ooo!" the female voice announces.

"-woman of Aaa!" the male voice announces. The curtains on the stages rise, revealing men in Ooo and women in Aaa sliding down polls. The women in Ooo cheer for the men, excited, and the men in Aaa cheer for the women. Finn/Fionna, Jake/Cake, and Deadpool/Lady Deadpool look on in shock.

"...Oooooohhhh!" both Deadpool say in realization, then lean over to the others at the tables, "Good thing I brought singles!"

"Man, I love it here!" Marceline states, placing a dollar in the thong strap of a Viking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will come next? How will the groups react now that all the pieces have come together? What will they do to solve the issue? Will the next chapter kill me when I write it? Find out in the next exciting installment of Secret Of The Clubs! Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of Secrets Of The Clubs.**

* * *

><p>The groups sit in shock in each of the clubs, except Deadpool and Lady Deadpool. Deadpool was paying Ms. Cupcake for a lap dance.<p>

"Dude, I can't believe the girls have been doing this!" Finn states.

"Why would Lady ever come to a place like this, man?" Jake questions.

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad." Deadpool informs, as he waves a five in front of Ms. Cupcake, "Lose the wrapper, baby." Ms. Cupcake grins seductively and goes to pull it down.

"NO!" Finn yells, pulling money out of his pocket and throwing it at Ms. Cupcake, "Here, just get out of here!" Ms. Cupcake snatches up the money and dances off.

"HEY!" Deadpool yells, "What the hell was that about?"

"Wade, man, you gotta stay focused!" Jake replies.

"Yeah, DP, this is serious!" Finn informs.

"I am being serious, you just cost me a $20 dance!" Deadpool states, "And I sooo was maybe gonna scored with her!"

**[**You have a problem, bro. She's a pastry.**]**

"A beautiful pastry though." Deadpool replies.

**[**Meanwhile...**]**

"I'm gonna kill that two-timin' steed!" Cake states, as she tries to get up and head to the door. Lady Deadpool and Fionna quickly grab her.

"Whoa, calm down, Cake!" Fionna says, "You can't just barge in there like a crazy person!"

"Why, it's always worked for me." Lady Deadpool informs.

"Not helping, Wanda!" Fionna replies, as she pulls Cake back into her seat, "Besides, I don't think he's two-timing you." Just then, they look over to see Lady Rainicorn make it rain with the other women on a few of the dancer and staring in awe. They all look at the sight in silence.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Cake yells, trying to wrestle out of Fionna and Lady Deadpool's grip.

"Oh my, this is quite the exciting experince!" Princess Bubblegum informs.

"You can say that again." Tree Trunks replies, as she opens her coin purse, "It's a good thing I saved up all my nickles." She then places a nickle on the stage next to a dancing candy cane. "There ya go, sonny." Tree Trunks says, then gives an evil grin, "Now, take off the tie!" The candy cane shrugs, then undoes his tie and drops it. Each of the women giggle at the sight.

"Wow, uh, Tree Trunks, you're preeeetty wild!" Marceline laughs.

"I know, I feel just like a misfit teenager again!" Tree Trunks informs, excited.

"Yes salamdeul-eun neomu jaemi issseubnida." Lady Rainicorn giggles.

"I am soooo over that jerk, Brad!" Lumpy Space Princess states, "'Cause, like, my new love is this club!"

Fionna and Lady Deadpool finally manage to calm Cake down.

"You okay, Cake?" Fionna questions.

"Yeah, honey." Cake answers, sighing.

"You sure?" Lady Deadpool replies, "You need a soda."

"I'm good, babies." Cake says, "You just gotta ignore me when I get a little overdramatic about things."

"We're women, it's our job to be overdramatic." Lady Deadpool informs.

**[**_Whoa, I think Wade's rubbed off on you a bit!_**]**

"Oh god, I hope not!" Lady Deadpool replies.

"Yellow boxes?" Fionna questions.

"Yellow boxes." Lady Deadpool answers.

**[**_Meanwhile..**.**_**]**

**[**Hey, that's my job, sweetheart!]

**[**_Back off, asshole, we're taking turns!_**]**

"I wonder who runs this place anyway." Finn says.

"That would be me." a smooth female voice answers. They all turn to see a tall, tan, female party bear with long, brown hair, a brown fedora, a lime green over coat, army green, short skirt, and black shoes. "I am Party Pat." the bear informs.

"Uh, no you're not." Finn replies.

"Yeah, Party Pat's a guy." Jake adds.

"Pat is short for Patty." Party Patty explains, claim and peacefully, "But you can call me Patty instead.

"I don't know why, but ever time I hear this bear speak, I feel like I'm high as a kite." Deadpool states.

**[**Did we drop acid again, 'cause it feels like we've dropped acid again. ...Why do I taste purple?Anyway, meanwhile...**]**

"So, Party Pat, what's up with this joint?" Cake questions.

"Yeah, this place is totally taking away our boyfriends." Fionna adds.

"Well, to explain it to you simply, as me and my people have enjoyed partying for ages, I've noticed a disbalance in the great Land of Ooo." Party Pat explains, "I began to notice that all the females of this world have become... bored."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lady Deadpool screams in horror. Everyone stops and looks at her.

**[**_Too dramatic?_**]**

Party Pat puts his hand up to single everything to continue.

"I know, it was horrible." Party Pat informs, "The females were all bored and the males were all well entertained. So, I realized at that very moment that I had to do something. I led my people here and began to build. Build a marvelous club which soul purpose... was for the entertainment of the females."

"So, you opened a strip club?" Lady Deadpool replies.

"Uh huh." Party Pat answers.

"Then tell me this, Mr. Party Pat, if that is your real name." Fionna states.

"It is." Party Pat says.

"Where are all the party bears?" Fionna demands to know.

"Look around." Party Pat answers. They all look around, finding a few party bears dancing around the club, playing music, and some serving drinks and snacks.

"Oh." Fionna replies.

"How'd we miss that?" Cake questions.

**[**_Meanwhile..._**]**

"So, could you close the club down for us?" Jake questions. Party Patty laughs a little.

"No." Party Patty answers, with a serious face, "You guys got girl issues, you gotta handle them yourselves."

"Have you ever tried to talk to women before?" Deadpool questions.

"I am one." Party Patty replies.

"Damn you and your logic!" Deadpool yells.

"Guys, maybe she's right." Finn informs, "If we're gonna stop our girlfriends from doing this, we gotta do it ourselves!"

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work, we can always try... murder." Jake replies, with an evil grin.

"No, Jake." Finn says, "Why would you even say that?"

"Sorry, Finn, guess I've been hangin' with Wade too long." Jake states, as they look over to see Deadpool polishing a gun, only for it to go off.

"...WHOA, DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!" Deadpool informs, "Sorry, everyone, hair trigger!"

"Don't you guys think it's a little profound being here?" Prince Gumball questions.

"Nope." Marshall Lee replies.

"Totally not." Lumpy Space Prince adds.

"Jeoldae andwaeyo." Lord Monochromicorn says.

"Nuh ah." Steven (Susan's gender bender) adds.

"Of course not, sonny boy." Tree Trunks states.

"Nah, me neither." Prince Gumball replies.

"Eh, don't get me wrong, I kind of get the feeling that it's wrong." Marshall Lee informs, as he leans back in his chair, "But the girls don't wanna hang with us anyway, so we need something to do." He looks over to see Deadpool, Finn, and Jake leave the club. Lumpy Space Prince notices.

"Yo, what's up, bro, the action's in front of you." Lumpy Space Prince states.

"It's nothin'." Marshall Lee replies, "I just saw a boy and a dog that kind of reminded me of Fionna and Cake."

"That's a little gross, dude." Lumpy Space Prince informs, a little confused.

**[**Meanwhile...**]**

"Hey, what's up, Marceline, the action's in front of you." Lumpy Space Prince states.

"It's nothin'." Marceline replies, "I just saw a girl and a cat that kind of reminded me of Finn and Jake."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Lumpy Space Prince informs.

The groups arrive back at the Tree Fort.

"So, anyone got a plan for what we should do?" Jake questions.

"I got one, when the boys get home tonight, we smack the tar out of them!" Cake states.

"Cake!" Fionna replies.

"Give me a break, honey buns, it's all I could come up with." Cake informs.

"I'm in favor of Cake's idea!" Lady Deadpool says, "I'm gonna punch Steven in his stupid, sexy, face!"

**[**_Aaww, but I like his face!_**]**

"No, bad Wanda!" Fionna replies, smacking Lady Deadpool on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Lady Deadpool wimpers a bit.

"Look, maybe we should just ask them not to go out again." Finn informs.

"Finn, buddy, if it was that simple, this story would be terrible." Deadpool explains, "And you know how much we love the faves."

"Finn's right, man." Jake replies, "Let's just tell them not to go." Just then, they hear giggling outside.

"That's probably Marceline!" Finn states, "Quick, Fionna, Wanda, Cake, hide!"

"...Who's Quick?" Lady Deadpool questions.

"Just hide!" Finn orders. The three quickly leap behind the couch. Marceline then enters the Tree Fort.

"Sup, guys." Marceline greets, "Whatcha been up to?"

"Uh, nothing." Finn replies, acting calm.

"Nadda." Jake adds.

"Certainly not hiding our transdimensional counterparts behind the couch." Deadpool says.

"Cool." Marceline states, as she heads up stairs. Fionna, Cake, and Lady Deadpool come out from behind the couch.

"To be honest, I would totally have a three way with her and Steven." Lady Deadpool informs.

"Well, Finn, now's your chance." Jake says, "Go tell her who's boss!"

"You're right, let's do this." Finn replies, as he gets up and head to the stairs, as he goes up, he hears Marceline talking on the phone.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, as always." Marceline says, "...What? No, I'm not having any regrets. ...Hey, if the guys actually cared, they would have spent more time with us!" Finn stops in his tracks.

"Whoa." Finn thinks.

"Okay, so maybe it isn't right to be in a place like that when you're in a relationship." Marceline replies, "But none of them ever want to hang with us anymore, so why can't we have our own fun?" Finn thinks about Marceline's words for a moment, then makes his way back down stairs, feeling sad. The group sees Finn as he comes back down.

"So, how'd it go?" Fionna questions.

"Yeah, you tear that ass up?" Deadpool adds, only to get slapped by Lady Deadpool.

**[**OWIE!**]**

"Guys, I think we messed up." Finn informs.

"What do you mean, baby?" Cake questions.

"The reason our boyfriends and girlfriends are at those clubs in the first place is because we didn't spend time with them." Finn answers.

"Oh, cruel irony!" Deadpool yells.

"Wow... I never really thought about that." Fionna states, a little sad.

"Ah man, I knew it had to be my fault!" Jake says, flipping over the coffee table.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" Finn questions.

"'Cause I'm mad at myself!" Jake answers, pouting.

"So, what do we do now?" Lady Deadpool replies. Everyone sits and thinks for a moment.

"I GOT!" Deadpool yells, leaping to his feet.

**[**Oh no, that's a terrible idea!**]**

"Shut it, yellow box, I wanna hear this!" Lady Deadpool orders.

"It's overcomplicated, and will take at least a week of training." Deadpool informs.

"What is it, dude?" Fionna questions.

"It's simple." Deadpool answers, "We just..."

**[**Skip ahead to after they've discussed the plan.**]**

**[**_Why?_**]**

**[**It builds tension that way.**]**

**[**_Neat._**]**

"So, what do you think?" Deadpool questions. Everyone stares at Deadpool in silence.

"I... guess it could work." Finn answers.

"Yeah... I mean, it's worth a shot." Fionna adds.

"I like it." Cake informs.

"Me too." Jake adds.

"Neat." Lady Deadpool states.

"Then, it's settled!" Deadpool replies, "Plan Alpha Niner Z takes affect now!"

"What's the Z for?" Lady Deadpool questions.

"It sounds cooler that way." Deadpool infroms. "QUICK, TO THE HOME OF MARCELINE!" Everyone rushes out of the Tree Fort.

**[**Thank god, I thought they'd never leave! Now... come here, baby.**]**

**[**_Ooohh! *Giggle* *Smooch*_**]**

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? A plan formulated by Deadpool himself? What kind of plan is it? Will this team of Ooo's finest heroes be able to rescue their love ones from the clutches of temptation? Have the yellow boxes finally found true love together? And should I get this mole checked out? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Secerts Of The Clubs... with a Z! Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The final chapter of Secret Of The Clubs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Secret Of The Clubs, our heroes have discovered the secret behind each of the mysterious clubs.<strong>

"So, you opened a strip club?" Lady Deadpool replies.

"Uh huh." Party Pat answers.

**And our hero, Finn, comes to a shocking discovery of his own.**

"The reason our boyfriends and girlfriends are at those clubs in the first place is because we didn't spend time with them." Finn answers.

"Oh, cruel irony!" Deadpool yells.

**And as our heroes try to think of a plan of what to do next, it is our simple minded friend, Deadpool, that is the first to act.**

"I GOT!" Deadpool yells, leaping to his feet.

**[**Oh no, that's a terrible idea!**]**

"Shut it, yellow box, I wanna hear this!" Lady Deadpool orders.

"It's overcomplicated, and will take at least a week of training." Deadpool informs.

"What is it, dude?" Fionna questions.

"It's simple." Deadpool answers, "We just..."

**What sceme has Wade Wilson come up with to solve all their problems? Find out in this exciting installment of Secret Of The Clubs... with a Z!**

**[**And cue montage!**]**

Jake and Finn pump irons, while Deadpool times them.

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes!_

Lady Deadpool and Cake lifts their legs high above their heads and Fionna stares with wide eyes. She tries her best to do the same, only to fall backwards and smash a table. Both Lady Deadpool and Cake cringe at the sight.

_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall!_

Deadpool points to a tv screen that was turned away from view and Finn and Jake study it, nodding and taking notes.

_Day by day, kickin' all the way, I'm not cavin' in!_

Lady Deadpool has a dummy set up in a chair, and takes the arm and has it touch Cake's butt. Cake slaps the dummy in the face, then gives a questionable thumbs up to Lady Deadpool, who only shakes her head. Cake facepalms.

_Let another round begin, live to win!_

Deadpool opens a closet door, only to find Finn and Jake pigging out on a box of cookies, then look at Deadpool in shock. Deadpool pulls out a spray bottle and sprays them, causing them to scramble away, leaving the cookies behind.

_Live to win!_

Lady Deadpool does the same with the dummy to Fionna, to which she stomps on the crotch of the dummy. Lady Deadpool gives a thumbs up, and Cake's face light up with a realization and then nods.

_Live to win_

Deadpool and Lady Deadpool open a duffle bag and pull out two outfits each and show the others, who's faces light up in amazement.

_Yeah, live, yeah, win!_

"And montage over!" Deadpool states.

"What?" Fionna questions.

"Nothing." Deadpool answers.

Finn, Jake, and Deadpool sit in the Tree Fort, playing video games.

"Hey, guys, can I ask you a question?" Jake questions.

"What's up, Jake?" Finn replies.

"Have you guys ever noticed that our world is weird?" Jake questions.

"Kind of, but I ignore it." Finn answers.

"Same here." Deadpool says.

"Kay, cool." Jake replies, as they all continue playing the video game. Marceline floats down the stairs and heads for the door.

"Okay, Finn, I'm goin' out." Marceline informs.

"Kay, Babe." Finn says, not taking his attention away from the screen. Marceline gives a puzzled look.

"Dontcha wanna know where I'm going?" Marceline questions.

"Naw, it's cool." Finn answers, still focusing on the game.

"Okaaaay... I might be out pretty late." Marceline replies.

"Neat." Finn says. Marceline is confused.

"Well..." Marceline goes to say.

"Just go." Deadpool replies, "We've already established that he doesn't care." Marceline's face turns red in anger.

"FINE!" Marceline yells, then slams the door. Everyone sits in silence as they continue to play the game.

"Hey, DP, aren't we supposed to be meeting the girls?" Jake questions.

"Yep." Deadpool answers.

"Shouldn't we go do that?" Finn replies.

"Kay." Deadpool says, as he continues to play the game.

The girls of Ooo sit in For Chicks, around the stage as usual. Marceline looked a little down.

"What's wrong, Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum questions.

"Nothing." Marceline sighs, "It's just... Finn doesn't seem to care that I've been going out a lot."

"Wade the same." Susan informs.

"Geuleom Jeikeu ga issseubnida." Lady Rainicorn adds, a little confused.

"Well, like, isn't that a good thing?" Lumpy Space Princess questions.

"No." Marceline answers, "I mean, not really. It kind of makes me think they don't care about us enough to wonder where we are."

"What deal wit' 'em?" Susan questions, confused.

"Dangsin-i museun tteus-inji." Lady Rainicorn informs.

"Oh, you girls need to stop." Tree Trunks states, "I'm sure those boys care as much about you as they do about my apple pies."

"Yes, I'm sure that they just want to give you some personal space." Princess Bubblegum says.

"Or... they're cheating on you!" Lumpy Space Princess replies. Everyone looks around in the club.

"Nah." they all say at the same time.

**[**_Meanwhile..._**]**

**[**God, you look so sexy doing that!**]**

**[**_Oh god, take me now!_**]**

**[***Smooch***]**

"Hey, knock it off you two, I'm trying to work!" Lady Deadpool orders.

"What are you talkin' about, girl?" Cake questions, "We ain't doin' nothin'." Fionna and Cake stood around as Lady Deadpool works with the cross dimensional transporter. Just then, Finn, Jake, and Deadpool join the group.

"How's it comin', Boobs?" Deadpool questions, only to receive a wrench to the head.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lady Deadpool yells, "You were supposed to help us carry the transporter over here! This thing weighs as much as a ton of bricks! And not the golden ones neither!"

"We ran into traffic!" Deadpool replies, "I may be a criminal in the Grand Theft Auto, but I obey the common laws of driving!"

"You win this round, but that's only because I do the same!" Lady Deadpool states.

"So, is it up and ready?" Finn questions.

"Almost, just one more thing left to do." Lady Deadpool informs. All of a sudden, she kicks the transporter. A few minutes go by, and nothing happens. "...I swear, I thought that might do something." Lady Deadpool says.

**[**_Such a blond._**]**

Jake looks in an open hatch on the transporter and sees a loose wire. He simply plugs it in and power is restored to the machine. He stretches his arm over to Finn and highfives him. Deadpool closes the hatch and sees a button on the control panel.

"Okay, everyone, get ready... for the merge!" Deadpool orders. Everyone is quite for a moment. "So, is everyone ready?" Deadpool questions.

"Yeah." Fionna says, shrugging, the others nodding in reply.

"Cool, it's MERGING TIME!" Deadpool yells, pressing the button. The transporter turns on, and lights up for a moment, then shuts off. Everyone is silent for a moment. "Huh... I thought it would be brighte-JESUS!" Deadpool yells, just as the transporter kicks on and they are engulfed in a blinding flash that travels throughout Ooo.

Everyone in the club is surprised when the flash dims and they find themselves with their opposite gender counterparts. Marceline and Marshall Lee stare at each other in shock and confusion.

"OH MY GLOB, WHAT'S GOING ON!" both LSPs scream. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball's eye widen.

"MY TRANSPORTER!" they both scream, "DEADPOOL!" Party Pat and Party Patty walk up to each other.

"Sup." both party bears greet.

"So, your girls know what to do?" Party Pat questions.

"Of course, and your boys?" Party Patty replies.

"As always." Party Pat answers, then signals the DJs, who nod. The party bear DJs pull out a record and places it on the turntable. The lights in the club dim as the music begins to play.

"What's going on?" Marshall Lee questions, confused, "I don't think this is the best time for a show!"

**[**Some shit's about to go down. Better be ready.**]**

"Ladies and gentlemen, For Chudes proudly presents to you..." a female and male voice announces.

"For Chudes?" everyone questions, confused.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

"...the lovely girls and handsome boys of Ooo and Aaa!" the voices continue, "Now please, join us in welcoming six beautifully sexy new comers!"

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!_

All of a sudden, a spot light shines down on Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Deadpool, and Lady Deadpool, who where on the stage. Everyone's face lights up in shock. The men in the group wore sleeveless, button-up, white shirts, with black bow ties, white cuffs, black dress pants, and black shoes, Finn not wearing his hat, Deadpool still wearing his mask, and Jake being as tall as Deadpool and muscular. The woman wore Play Boy bunny outfits, Fionna without her hat, Lady Deadpool wearing her mask, and Cake being as tall as Lady Deadpool and as 'busty' as her.

"FINN?" Marceline yells, shocked.

"FIONNA?" Mashall Lee adds.

**[**KHAAAAN!**]**

The group of men make their way strutting down the stage, moving with the rhythm.

_I need a hero!_

The men twist around, and flex their muscles, then rip open their shirts. All the people gasp at the sight, some of the women cheering.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

The women of the group powerslide through their male counterparts spread legs and stop before they reach the end of the stage, and give suductive looks to the men. Each of the group's love interests had bright red blushes on their faces, still shocked at the sight.

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

The women then turn over to be on their hands and knees, with their backs turned to the crowd, turning their heads back to give a sly wink. The men tear off the remains of their shirts and throw them, each landing on Tree Trunks, who's face was lit up with excitement and pure joy.

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!_

The men on stage help the women back up, then begin to turn and shake their booties to the people in the crowd. Both Tree Trunks pull out five dollars and put them in the G-strings of Finn and Fionna, who each blush a little in response.

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

The group turns and begin pelvic thrusting.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Marceline questions.

"Trying to show you guys that we care about you." Finn answers, winking.

"What?" Marceline replies, "How did you even find out about this place?" Finn points over at Lady Deadpool, Fionna, and Cake, who Marceline then recognizes. "You mean... you guys spied on us?" Marceline questions, seeming angry.

"Uh... yeah." Finn replies, seeming worried, "Look, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have done it, but-"

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me!" Marceline states, smiling. Finn's eyes widen and he smiles.

"Oh glob, I'm gonna cry!" Lumpy Space Princess informs, tears forming in her eyes as she pulls out her phone, "Becky, is that Josh guy still open for grabs?"

"You know I can't get enough of you, babe!" Marshall Lee says to Fionna, "You could have just told me."

"Aaww, but it doesn't make up for us ignoring you guys." Fionna replies.

"Don't worry, Hero, this total makes us even!" Marshall Lee informs.

"You only one for Susan, Wade." Susan says.

"And you only one for Wade, Booby lady-I MEAN, Susan." Deadpool says.

"Naneun jeikeu , dangsin-eul salang." Lady Rainicorn states.

"I love you too, Lady." Jake informs, smiling.

**[**And I love you, yellow box #2.**]**

**[**_Enough of this cheesy, romance, bullshit, let's get to the good part._**]**

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above!_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea!_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me!_

The group on stage begins to back up slowly, the men still flexing and the women shaking their money makers, as they slowly make their way under a hatch in the ceiling.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain!_

_And the storm and the flood!_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood!_

_Like the fire in my blood!_

_Like the fire in my blood!_

_Like the fire in my blood!_

_Like the fire in my... BLOOD! BLOOD!_

The men rip off their pants and throw them off stage, revealing banana hammicks underneath.

**[**_GAAAAAAAAAAY!_**]**

**[**...You are my soul mate!**]**

The women rip off their Bunny outfits, revealing their bra and panties underneath. Then Lady Deadpool pulls a rope and water pours down on them all from the hatch in the ceiling. The crowd goes crazy for the group.

I NEED A HERO!

The crowd cheers and the music ends.

"Huh, we really chopped that song to bits." Deadpool states.

"Yeah, even Regular Show did it better than us." Lady Deadpool adds, "...Knew we should have went with Livin' La Vida Loca."

The groups stand back stage, with their boyfriends and girlfriends with them. All of them were fully dressed in their original attire.

"You know, you guys didn't have to do that." Marceline informs.

"Yeah, but we had to make it up to you guys for us not spendin' more time with you." Cake replies.

"Eum, hwagsilhi geugeos-eul mandeul-eo naess jiyo." Lord Monocromicorn states, with a grin, "Ama dangsin-eun , gaein gong-yeon-eul hal beolkkul ppang-eul da-eum-e sigan-eul jul su issseubnida."

"No way, baby, that was a one time thing." Cake states, "Don't be gettin' used to it now." Lord Monocromicorn looks down in sadness.

"Aw, but I like dressing slutty." Lady Deadpool whines.

**[**_You have no self respect._**]**

"I do to!" Lady Deadpool states, "I respect how hot I look in slutty outfits."

"Wanda dances pretty." Steven informs, as he kisses Lady Deadpool.

"So, you're my counterpart, huh?" Marceline says, studying Marshall Lee, "Sooo, do you still rock hard on the Guitar?"

"Totally, bra." Marshall Lee states, "You still singing about burying people?"

"As always." Marceline answers, giggling.

"DEADPOOL!" both Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball yell, storming over to Deadpool and Lady Deadpool.

"Shitpickle!" Deadpool says, scared.

"What he said!" Lady Deadpool adds.

"I can't believe you broke into my castle!" Princess Bubblegum states.

"Stole my transporter!" Prince Gumball adds.

"And crossed our universes and risked total destruction of life as we know it!" both PB and PG say together, "You are in soooo much trouble!" Susan and Steven growl at the two, scaring them a bit. "On second thought... we'll let it slide this time!" they both say.

"Thanks, honey bunny!" Lady Deadpool says, as Steven and Susan hug the two Deadpools.

"Like fluffy clouds." Deadpool sighs. Finn and Fionna stand in silent.

"So, uh... it was cool meeting you." Fionna informs, feeling awkward.

"Yeah... it was pretty... fun." Finn replies.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Jake questions, Cake also giving a questionable look.

"No reason!" both Fionna and Finn answers. Everyone stares at them.

"You kissed, didn't you?" Deadpool questions. Both Finn and Fionna sigh and nod. "And it was extremely awkward?" Deadpool adds, which they both nodded to.

"Well, that's our cue to go!' Lady Deadpool informs, as she turns on the transporter and presses the reverse button.

"Bye, guys!" Cake says, as the transporter starts to light up.

"Oh, and Finn, one more thing." Fionna says, "Lay off the cookies." And with another blinding flash, all the counterparts were gone.

**[***Sniff* Goodbye, yellow box #2. *Sob***]**

"You know, stripping ain't that bad, made about two hundred bucks out there." Deadpool says, counting his money.

"I can't believe I kissed her." Finn informs, a little down.

"Cheer up, buddy." Deadpool says, "You'll get over it after a looooong night of drinking."

"Yeah, plus, everyone makes mistakes, dude." Jake replies, "Nothing to beat yourself up over."

"Yeah, you're right." Finn states, then turns to see Marceline turning on the transporter, "WHOA, MARCELINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I have to ask Marshall Lee one more thing!" Marceline informs, as she steps through the transporter.

"NO, WAIT!" Finn yells, as he runs in after Marceline.

"FINN!" Jake yells, running in after Finn.

"THE TRANSPORTER IS NOT A TOY, GET BACK HERE!" Princess Bubblegum orders, running in as well. Deadpool stands in silence with Lady Rainicorn and Susan, who just stare at him.

**[**Do we have something on our face?**]**

Lady Rainicorn clears her throat, and Deadpool quickly realizes what she was getting at.

"Oh, right, following!" Deadpool says, as he runs into the transporter. As he passes through he finds the others standing in a wasteland filled with skeletons and ruins of Ooo.

"Whoa, where are we?" Finn questions.

"Huh, must be set on the wrong universe." Deadpool explains, "Well, no trouble, we'll just step back through the transporter and-" All of a sudden, the transporter short circuts, sets fire, and shuts off. Everyone stares at it in shock and horror. "...FFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-"

**The End...?**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading another installment in my DeadpoolAdventure Time series. I hope you stay tuned in for what will come next in the series. Please Review. Thanks.**

**I do not own any of the songs I used in the making of this chapter.**


End file.
